lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Justinian Emory
Justinian Claudius Emory, lovingly referred to by his peers and subjects as The Sun King, is the demigod child of the queen of the Kanemian Empire along with the Sun God. A prince destined to eventually lead his mother's empire, Justinian has been charged with spearheading the Neo-Edenian movement, in which he is tasked with discovering new planets to add to his future empire - but, what's to say he can't have a little fun on the way? Appearance Justinian is a well-fit young man standing at six feet and two inches tall, holding a fair complexion with skin as "soft as silk," coupled with medium length, sun-kissed blonde hair that is said to stand up like a blazing flame. His deep green eyes hold a curious yet confident expression, having been compared to emerald gemstones on multiple occasions, while his expression has been noted to exude an aggressive dominance. His slim and well-toned body has been said by his mother to look as if it was "bathed in the sun itself," and he is widely considered to be an extraordinarily attractive youth, with features bordering on femininity. Befit of someone of his heritage, his appearance is said to resemble that of a once great emperor of the old Edenian Empire, a God of Destruction rumored to have once helped in saving the universe from immediate destruction. On the back of Justinian's right hand is a symbol of the sun, the blessing of the sun god meant to symbolize his heritage, which is black in coloration when not in use. Upon activation, however, the sigil glows a bright gold, with thick, golden lines running throughout the right half of his body. They stop around his chin, and so are barely visible when he wears his armor - however, his eyes do flash gold upon the sigil's activation. The activation of these vein-like sigils has caused scarring on the right half of Justinian's body. This is due to the fact that in his first few uses of the blessing, these sigils burned like hot embers - reminding him that you must always pay a price when it comes to the utilization of great power. Justinian typically wears a set of enchanted, ornate gold-plated armor that is rumored to have been forged in the very star of Edenia itself. The armor consists of golden, ornate gauntlets which lead to two overly-large shoulder pads which overlap his ornate chest-plate, decorated with blue streaks. The armor at his waist consists of leggings under a purple waistcloth meant to denote his royal status. He also wears a pair of large and golden rectangular earrings, which hang from his earlobe. Personality Justinian is a bright, confident young man who finds great joy in combat. He exudes all traits of the Sun, with a brash and confident personality. While particularly bright and intelligent, Justinian often finds himself acting on impulse more than utilizing his usual sharp wit, often brute-forcing his way through situations before he attempts to find a solution. He is extremely confident in his abilities as a warrior, and he may even be considered arrogant by some, but Justinian pays such matters no mind. The only thing he seeks is the thrill of a good fight, the praise of those who witness it, and perhaps most of all, an honorable death in battle. Justinian is an extraordinarily charismatic youth who takes great pleasure when instilling his comrades with hope and confidence, wishing to shine like a beacon to help those behind him. He is as incandescent as the sun, inspiring awe and conviction in those who witness him in battle. Fighting fiercely while giving his opponent a fair chance, Justinian remains honorable, typically uninterested in the house of underhanded tactics. He has even limited his own abilities due to such, refusing to use weapons as projectiles as he "would rather hold the weapon that slays his enemy." His charismatic and zealous nature are countered only by the overconfidence he has displayed on multiple occasions, sometimes believing himself to be the pinnacle of warriors. Born into a position of power and reverance by peers and superiors alike, Justinian has been lauded as the perfect prince; someone who will bring Kanem back to the stages of glory it held as the Edenian Empire. This, while serving to boost his confidence a great deal, has also inspired overwhelming loneliness. Placed on a pedestal higher than any other, many will not approach him should they know of his identity. As such, he has not had any friends since he was a child - with many refusing to see him as anything less than divine. This has sparked a resentment in his mother and deific parent, as he rationalizes that his royal status and divine blood are the reasons for his overwhelming isolation. Since he was a young teenager, Justinian has held a rebellious attitude, particularly towards his mother. While his mother loves him, she is also very protective - sometimes to the point where Justinian felt as though he couldn't pursue his own interests as it would make her displeased. She thinks of combat as babaric, and frowns upon Justin's love of it, wagering that he shouldn't focus on such mundane things when he is the future sovereign of a kingdom. However, his mother eventually found that she could not stop him - his natural prowess and heritage make it unavoidable that he would seek the path of a warrior. As such, she has allowed him to take front-line command in multiple battles, and has allowed him to kill multiple honor guardsmen in his rigorous training sessions. However, Justinian still kept some things secret from her - such as when he participated in a gladiatorial tournament for the sole purpose of fighting strong opponents. While his love of combat is inherent in his nature, it is explicitly amplified by his rebellious attitude towards his mother. Despite his general feelings towards combat and respect for those with impressive combat prowess, Justinian respects those below him in ability and intellect, treating them with as much kindness as he can. He does not tolerate disrespect, however, and will happily punish those who tarnish his name in any way he sees fit. He is rarely seen without a smile or smirk on his lips, bright green eyes eager to witness battle. Background Justinian Emory was born on June 21st to the Queen of Kanem, Furumaza, after a night of passions with the Sun God. Being a demigod child of the Sun, Justinian was noted by his mother to be "destined for greatness and fame," his heritage sparking praise among his peers and giving him unparalleled fame. Feeling somewhat pressured by his heritage, Justinian would go along to seek battle and become stronger as he grew, something his mother originally disdained of. He was said to have an unfair advantage in battle, which would be shown time and time again with his many exploits; once, he joined the Kanemian Gladiatorial Competition for the sole purpose to face new opponents, and he eventually triumphed. As a child, Justinian consistently won many of the competitions he ran for against his friends, sparking some inevitable jealousy from peers, and even some of the older members of society. Nonetheless, to the public eye he was a perfect and infallible prince, an existence destined to someday become King and lead their empire out of the universal economic depression and into a golden age, similar to the one seen by the original Edenian Empire. These expectations and the consistent pestering of his mother pressured Justinian a great deal, making him believe that the people's dream of him becoming a great king of the "Neo-Edenian Empire" was his own. He displayed cunning and great intelligence from the early years of his childhood, allowing him to earn a place of high political power within his government by the age of fourteen. He developed complex military strategies to dismantle the rebels that plotted on the distant moons of Kanem's outer-rim territories, becoming particularly noted as ruthless and brutal in his strategies, sparking public outrage against the rebels and demoralizing their supporters. Despite the expectations placed on him, however, Justin found that what he most enjoyed was direct combat. Allowed by his mother to lead a skirmish against the rebellion on the distant moon of Eden IV (though not without an excess of guards to ensure his safety), he took great joy in snuffing them out and demoralizing them - picking off the weakest commanders in a divide et impera approach. This eventually lead to the Empire's victory, skyrocketing his fame and praise even more than before. It also, however, lead to a feeling of overwhelming isolation. His newfound boosted fame placed him on a pedestal that was higher than even his mother in some regards, and he became increasingly lonely. There was no one who was considered his "equal," as he surpassed most in fame, intellect, and ability. He began to distance himself, his mother growing intolerable with her pampering and expectations. He went on many great ventures in order to help cope with his situation, becoming rebellious in his antics. And so, when his mother suggested for someone to lead an expedition to find resources and new planets for their stagnating empire, Justinian was first to volunteer. His mother protested strongly, but he ensured her that hands-on interaction was his way of experiencing things to become a perfect ruler. He quickly set out, unable to dissuade his mother from sending him along with well-trained guardsmen and crew members. Bidding her a short, almost apathetic farewell, Justinian set off to grow his empire - and to grow himself. Abilities and Techniques 'Physical Capabilities' Attack Potency -''' Justinian, sprouting from his godly and Edenian heritage, is among one of the most powerful of his species. With his most powerful attack, he is capable of destroying a small or medium sized mountain - though, this depletes his energy pool nigh-entirely, often causing him to become incapacitated or even be knocked unconscious. '''Superhuman Strength - Justinian is extremely physically gifted, even amongst his peers. As a young boy, Justinian consistently won every physical competition he was placed in, something of which has carried over to present day. His lifting strength is immense, capable of lifting medium to large sized houses if utilizing all of his strength. Activating his Sun Radiance, he then becomes capable of throwing said buildings, or anything of a similar weight class. Justinian is also noted for having particularly potent striking power, casually capable of destroying multiple rooms of a house with a single punch. Making use of his maximum base physical strength, he is capable of destroying houses, whereas he can potentially level an entire street should he activate his Sun's Radiance. Superhuman Speed -''' Justinian, while a physical powerhouse, is painfully average in terms of his speed. Wearing his armor at base, his travel, flight, and combat speeds are at about Mach 7. When utilizing his Sun's Radiance, he is capable of moving at Mach 9; this effect also stacks with the removal of his armor, which on it's own adds one mach to his maximum speed capabilities. Therefore, without armor and activating his radiance, he is capable of travelling at Mach 10 at maximum potential. 'Superhuman Durability -' Justinian, due to his Edenian and Demigod physiology, is an extremely durable individual in his own right. While his base durability is capable of withstanding blows able to level streets, his Aura makes it so he is capable of withstanding city-block busting attacks. All of this is further supplemented by his armor, which enables him to tank a small town-busting attack and still continue fighting. This enchanted armor of his also passively weakens energy attack potency by 20% during the night and 50% during his peak at noon, making him even more of a tank. '''Unassisted Flight - Due to his training with different forms of energy, as well as his Edenian heritage, Justinian is capable of flying with little to no energy cost whatsoever. 'Edenian Physiology' Justinian, whose mother is a full-blooded Edenian, has naturally inherited the remarkable physiology of the Edenian race. Edenians, who are distant, advanced relatives of Saiyans, have many of the same abilities and characteristics of their more primate-oriented cousins. From birth, Edenians possess notably high power levels, which vary from person to person. An Edenian infant is arguably as powerful as an adolescent Saiyan Warrior, but even then, Justinian has been noted to have a particularly high power level amongst his peers. Edenians possess an advanced sense of sight, smell, and hearing, along with the ability to survive without oxygen for about three days. Justinian holds a naturally muscular physique, as a full grown Edenian on average has about three times the physical strength and speed of a fully grown Saiyan Warrior, though their cousins surpass them by quite a bit in terms of base physical endurance. Despite this, their endurance is still leagues beyond most human beings. Edenians also lack zenkai; the ability to grow exponentially stronger after fatal injuries. To make up for such, they have minor regenerative capabilities, able to heal from minor injuries such as stabs or burns in a respectable time period. They are immune to any disease or infection, only able to meet their end after their considerably large lifespan (about 405 years on average) or through unnatural means. Making up for their lack of pure physical endurance compared to their Saiyan counterparts, Edenian's possess what is called an aura. An aura is a passive, metaphysical projection of the user's soul over their body, meant to defend the soul from harm - and to do that, it helps defend the soul's container: the body. An aura is immediately unlocked from an Edenian's birth, and stays unlocked for the entirety of their life. One's aura gets more durable the more you train with it, which can be done by basic physical training and energy expenditure. Finally, every member of the Edenian species has an excessive energy pool, and are able to utilize techniques in a more insouciant manner than others. This also means that they are able to utilize more energy per attack, leading to more damage dealt. Their pool is not limitless, however, and will eventually run out should they fail to take proper care of energy usage. 'Demigod Physiology' Being the demigod child of the Sun God, Justinian has access to elevated physical ability as well as divine techniques and energy. Being a demigod passively increases his strength, endurance, agility, energy pool and energy output, instantly rendering him as physically superior to most others of his kind. Along with granting a passive power increase, being the child of the Sun God grants Justinian multiple unique abilities which he is able to use in a proficient manner, noted by the Sun Sigil on his right hand. This sigil acts as proof of his heritage, and activating it enables god ki to be utilized in tandem with normal ki. 'Blessing of the Sun' Stemming from his heritage, Justinian was in particular blessed by his father, the Sun God, due to his overwhelming potential. This has manifested itself as a sun-shaped sigil on the back of his right hand. While this blessing gives passive abilities, most are distinct techniques that can be accessed when the Blessing is activated. When activated, his eyes flash gold, the sigil, which is usually black in coloration, glowing bright gold as well, as thick, interconnecting golden lines spread across the right half of Justinian's body, stopping a little past his jaw. Sun's Embrace -''' This is a passive ability granted by the blessing, which amplifies Justinian's regenerative property when the sun is out. Logically, these powers are most potent at noon, enabling Justinian to potentially regenerate an entire limb - though, not without wasting a large chunk of his own energy pool. Without expending his own energy, this solar-powered regeneration is capable of healing stab wounds or grievous burns in only an hour, whereas cuts and bruises are near-immediately healed. This ability also amplifies Justinian's physical capabilities during the day by a fair margin, disappearing at nightfall. 'Sun's Wrath -' When activated, this ability allows Justinian to release a large omnidirectional wave of "solar-ki," which burns and pushes away anything within a set radius that Justin determines. It first appears as a golden, bubble-like orb around ten feet in diameter, which then releases in all directions to create a more powerful version of Explosive Wave. At maximum power, it is capable of incinerating most materials it comes into contact with - but not without taking out a significant portion of Justinian's energy pool. 'Sun's Radiance -' This ability effectively increases Justinian's maximum capabilities. It increases his strength, speed, and attack potency by 20%. A golden aura of energy now blazes around his body, crackling as sparks of pure energy are set off around him. It turns his eyes golden-orange in color, resembling miniature suns. This is potentially, however, the most draining of Justinian's abilities. He can only use this boost for around ten minutes in order to prevent him suffering any grievous repercussions, but he is able to extend it's usage to a whopping 30 minutes at the cost of extensive stamina and energy loss. If overused, this technique can potentially kill him - as it basically sends him into a sort of "overdrive." Like most of his abilities, it is most effective at noon or when the sun is out generally. 'Sun's Armor -' This technique allows Justinian to harden a specific point on his body, either to tank damage or dish it out more potently. This "armor" appears as a golden aura which hums around the particular spot on his body that has been hardened, making it near impervious to damage. He can also activate this aura around his fists or feet, making for far more devastating blows. It is typically only used as a last resort, however, as the simple act of hardening his neck to prevent it from being cut off drains an excessive portion of his energy. 'Sun's Armory -' This is another passive ability granted by the Blessing of the Sun, which enables Justinian to summon any weapon he wishes at minimal energy cost. These weapons always appear as being made of golden energy, and are of about the same durability as a normal ki enhanced weapon, if not slightly weaker. He can theoretically summon these weapons en masse and telekinetically fire them at opponents similar to the ability of an old Edenian king, but the energy cost of doing so far outweighs the benefit. '''Bane of the Occult Justinian's heritage as the demigod child of the Sun God and his possession of a blessing sharing his heritage have passively granted him a 50% increase in damage output against those who hold an "anti-divine" property. This includes spirits, undead, demons, dark gods, and even individuals who have personally aligned themselves with darkness. Justinian likens himself to "the sun which shall purge shadows and the night themselves." 'Bane of Piety ' Though holding an anti-demonic property with Bane of the Occult, Justinian also possesses it's polar opposite, Bane of Piety. This passive damage modifier against those of divine heritage stems from Justinian's own rebellious nature towards both of his parents, his father being the Sun God. This skill grants him a 30% in damage output against those who hold a "divine" property, which includes fellow demigods, creations of the gods, saints, and even the Gods themselves. 'Eye of the Mind' Justinian holds the skill Eye of the Mind. This gives Justinian unparalleled instinct and intuition, granting him a kind of precognition that allows him to predict the enemy's next move and what measures he needs to take in order to counter it. It is almost on the level of seeing the future, capable of flawlessly analyzing and reading an enemy's pattern of movement and knowing exactly what their next action will be. This ability can be called "completely overpowered," as Justinian knows what to expect and can therefore use the best countermeasure available to him. However, the skill is limited by Justinian's physical capabilities. Seeing an attack does not necessarily mean one can defend against it, and if the move is one Justinian can not physically react to properly, he will be forced to take the hit. Equipment Trivia *Justinian's first name is a reference to Justinian the Great, an emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire from 527 to 565 A.D. Category:Pages added by TheAvariciousCactus Category:Role-Play Category:Characters Category:Lookout III